


向光坠落

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: 英雄联盟全明星赛背景，无原型。皮的不行就爱逗辅助型ADC×怂的不行但一直在挑衅ADC耐性边缘试探型心理障碍辅助纪以（Sun）×余夏（Summer）战队YNA（Young No Afraid）年少无畏涉及其他战队:PF + DTF（没错，儿子基本都被我拉来打全明星了）TeamSun:周 | 陈预|纪以 | 温斯年| 程林（hello看得出来吗按1和0分队的，真大乱炖的话我会写乱的，我自己也记不清）TeamNever:钟 | 宋淮扬| 余夏 | 冉畅| 江谙—————————正文————————
Kudos: 28





	向光坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 英雄联盟全明星赛背景，无原型。  
> 皮的不行就爱逗辅助型ADC×怂的不行但一直在挑衅ADC耐性边缘试探型心理障碍辅助
> 
> 纪以（Sun）×余夏（Summer）
> 
> 战队YNA（Young No Afraid）年少无畏
> 
> 涉及其他战队:PF + DTF（没错，儿子基本都被我拉来打全明星了）
> 
>   
> TeamSun:周 | 陈预|纪以 | 温斯年| 程林
> 
> （hello看得出来吗按1和0分队的，真大乱炖的话我会写乱的，我自己也记不清）
> 
> TeamNever:钟 | 宋淮扬| 余夏 | 冉畅| 江谙
> 
> —————————正文————————

坐在余夏边上的宋淮扬快要把自己笑到电竞椅下面去了，队内语音狼藉一片。

被强行送去打上单的宋淮扬一个人在快乐亚索快乐逛街，现在非常庆幸赛前没有跟冉畅抢AD位，“哎冉畅，你发表一下ADC感想啊，你辅助呢？怎么一个人啊，Summer呢？”

Summer黑屏的第八次。

冉畅拿了一手盲僧，空有一颗AD的心，走着打野的位，忍着笑回，“别问我，我打野，我不需要辅助。”

正牌打野江谙反手一个Q扔到对面同样在用盲僧的走AD位的纪以身上，“别抢，我才是打野，官方打野位，谢谢。”

作为两边ADC位的冉畅和纪以，为了节目效果双双出了一手盲僧，但纪以到底是老职业选手了，什么英雄都会一点，更何况他虽然职业位置是adc但不训练的时候，疯狂玩打野，所以纪以玩盲僧，基本是手到擒来。

冉畅不一样，青训上来的小adc，除了自己的卡池基本没用过其他英雄，不会玩不打紧，他跑的快。

丝血逃生是每个adc必备技能，至于他的辅助Summer……

“这里飞球！要从侧翼切入配合钟宁的一波控制想秒掉Sun但是钟宁这伤害不够啊反而自己吃了圣枪一Q直接送给ones一个DoubleKill，后面Sun又是踢到了Ran（冉畅）瞬间TeamNever队的四个人已经倒下了！”

“这个大！居然控住了Summer！Summer这个位置有点难走了！又是自己家ad来找自己了，人头被对面闪现一口咬下！”

Sun稳稳的收下了Summer的人头。

余夏脸都黑了，0/10/5的战绩简直让他头都气炸了，瞥了一眼屏幕上方的游戏时间:三十四分钟。

对比他的AD纪以10/2/6的战绩，他简直全程被按着头锤，不对，被纪以按着头锤。

十次击杀，纪以亲自料理家事，街都不逛了就挑自己的小辅助杀，余夏毫无还手能力，丧失游戏体验，开局三十四分钟，黑屏四十三分钟。

本来在全明星赛前选人环节纪以没有把自己选进自己队里意见已经很大了，在基地里闹了两天脾气，愣是踩了纪以的火线绝食抗议，被纪以沉了脸骂了两声后委委屈屈的端着饭菜边赌气边吃。

纪以也知道自己踩了猫尾巴，贱兮兮的又过来哄人，“夏夏？我的好夏夏？免费的温斯年体验卡，哪个AD不想试试赛区之光那春风化雨一样的辅助啊，乖，爸爸保证绝对不出轨，你就当我出去白嫖了一次……哎，不许闹脾气了啊，乖乖吃饭！”

余夏还没反驳的机会就被纪以亲了个迷迷糊糊，什么都点头答应。

骗子。余夏看着自己被纪以击杀了十次也知道自己上当了，什么温斯年体验卡，温斯年在对面用巴德打野呢！什么AD，纪以在用打野盲僧走下路！都是骗子，就是为了杀自己玩。

其实不怪余夏被骗，他第一次打全明星赛，以前也不怎么关注每年的全明星，一般为了节目效果，如果十个人里有像他们这种下路组是一定会被分到两个队里的。

譬如现在跟余夏一队的宋淮扬，他的辅助陈预也在对面跟纪以狼狈为奸。

不一样的是，陈预那边一个维克兹疯狂在勾引宋淮扬的亚索，一对一送人头，上路遇到了就上路送，野区遇到了就帮忙打个红再顺便送个人头，陈预的任务就是喂肥了亚索。

余夏皱眉一脸不爽的看着屏幕，怎么人家下路组就这么和谐，轮到自己就只有被秒的份儿，这个小表情精准地被镜头捕捉到了。

水晶点爆的时候弹幕疯狂起舞。

【家暴现场家暴现场】

【不是我说sun哥太皮了吧一场比赛专杀自己的辅助】

【全明星赛惊现YNA战队内幕:下辅不和公然打架】

【夏日cp心碎现场】

【反了姐妹，日夏好吗】

【？？？前面的ghs你号没了】

【呜呜呜summer保护协会发来谴责】

【算了，自家adc杀的夏夏咱认了吧】

摘了耳机宋淮扬还在笑，丝毫没注意自己是在火上浇油，“我说余夏你也太惨了点，你们队辅助这么没地位的吗哈哈哈哈！”

中场休息的时候纪以吹着口哨往休息室走，果然不出意料余夏已经气鼓鼓的在沙发上坐着了，见了来人以后蹭一下站起来，“你他妈爱跟谁打跟谁打去吧！我不伺候了！”

话说完余夏就后悔了，悄悄瞄了一眼纪以的表情，没什么变化还是一脸开心，于是余夏心里最后一点怂也烟消云散了。

纪以知道自己没跟小辅助商量就玩了他这么一手，下了比赛指定是要闹得，做好了准备过来哄人，伸手就抱上了，强行把人按在怀里，尽量忍着笑声，“我错了我错了，下一局给你送回来好不好，你不伺候了我也没别人了不是？”

说话间纪以顶了顶胯，正好抵在余夏的小腹上，一语双关。

余夏被骗得团团转，哪里还肯继续听他哄着，一把把人推开，单手拉开队服拉链把外套脱下来重重的扔到地上，“不打了！找替补去吧！”

全明星哪来的替补。

余夏脚步还没走到休息室门口，就被身后一声严厉的喝止停下了。

“站那！”纪以把地上的外套捡起来，走到余夏年轻递过去，放缓了语气，“穿上，回去好好打，保证不再欺负你了。”

余夏偏头，不接。

纪以又重复了一遍，“穿上，回去好好打。”

余夏犹豫着伸手攥住了衣服，没接过来也没说不要，想起刚刚队内语音里几个小队员一个一个的笑话他没人疼没人爱，“哗”一下把队服又打到了地上，“我说了不打了！”

纪以突然变了神色，眼里的笑意被一层愠怒替代，沉着脸把衣服捡起来扔到沙发上然后又问了余夏一遍，“真不想打了？”

话都说到这个份儿上了，现在反悔那也太没面子了，余夏梗着脖子顶嘴，“不打！”

纪以点点头，“行。”

然后把外套的袖子往上抻了抻，一把揪过来余夏按在沙发背上，照着屁股就扇了两巴掌，然后厉声问，“打不打？”

纪以手劲儿大，又用了十成十的力气，震的他自己小臂都麻。

余夏骤然被压着腰摆成头朝下的姿势脑子都充血了，根本不知道认错，完全忘了现在是在打全明星赛的后场，只知道自己是被欺负了还要挨打，扯着嗓子就叫，“纪以你个王八蛋，我不给你当辅助了我明天就转会，嗷——疼！”

余夏每多说一句话就换来重重的几巴掌，纪以嫌裤子碍事，利索的把人的运动裤连着内裤一起扒下来挂在大腿根上，巴掌直接扇在肉上，噼里啪啦一片清脆的声响。

开始的时候余夏还勉强能忍着，到后面的时候数量过了三四十下，他简直觉得纪以的巴掌像吃人的恶魔，凭他怎么扭着腰身去躲也躲不过密密麻麻的疼。

余夏委屈了，挑队友不要他，打比赛只追着他一个人杀，现在还要在休息室挨打。

吧嗒两滴泪落在沙发深红色的皮面上，溅成了两朵小水花。

纪以只顾着打人，专心致志的给余夏白皙柔嫩的臀面染上了一层粉色，薄薄的肿起来一层，如果不是现在处境特殊，那纪以必然是要仔细调戏一番的。但现在余夏越是不吭声，他越是怒气冲冲，狠狠的一下给落在了臀腿上，如愿以偿的听到了余夏一声惨叫。

“我问你还要不要打了！”纪以手放在他肿起来的臀面上问道，十分具有威胁性。

余夏抽了抽鼻子，抹着眼泪带着哭腔胡乱作答，“呜呜呜好疼啊不打了不打了！”

“啪啪”又是两巴掌分别落在两边臀尖儿上最红的位置，纪以抽手问他，“我问你打不打比赛了你给我支吾什么呢！”

余夏这才想起来自己为了什么挨的打，忙伸出手来盖到身后，一边捂着红屁股一边委屈的点着头，“呜呜呜我打……纪以你没有心……”

纪以把人扶起来提上裤子，拿袖子给人擦了擦鼻涕眼泪，接着训人，“非得巴掌上身才知道听话！全明星赛多大的事，是你说不打就不打了的吗？”

说完想了想不对，拉着余夏胳膊隔着裤子又拍了一巴掌，“什么比赛也由不得你不打！”

余夏怯怯的抬头看了纪以一眼，小声哼唧了一声，“疼，纪以……坐不下了。”

纪以叹口气，认命的把人拉进怀里轻轻揉了揉身后，嘴上却不松口，“差的远呢，给我老实坐着，还有两局，好好玩，就当是大乱斗了，别太注重细节，观众看得是娱乐效果。”

余夏嘴上应着知道了，其实心里盘算着再送一局BO3就结束了，哪来的第三局。

纪以像是知道他心里想什么，捏着他的鼻尖警告他，“经理可吩咐过了，娱乐归娱乐，三局还是要打满的！造势造了一个月然后一个小时打完了，你觉得像话吗？”

余夏不服气的一脸不爽，偏着头把自己从纪以手里解救出来。

然后纪以摸了摸他脑袋，“好了，知道你第一次来全明星赛还骗你逗你是我不对，我跟你道歉，但是既然是比赛，你说走人就走人是不是该打，嗯？”

余夏把头埋进纪以怀里，十分不情愿的用鼻子嗯了一声，结果还没撒够娇，场务带着牌子来催人上场了。

观众的欢呼声随着选手再一次落座而震耳欲聋，五颜六色的灯牌集聚一堂，三个战队的粉丝谁也没让着谁。

远远的看去半个场馆都是温斯年的应援。

余夏落座的时候，最高处一个巨大的横幅扯在场馆中间

——赛区之光温斯年，ADC的梦之辅助。

又想起来纪以之前哄骗他随口说出来的话，哪个AD不想有温斯年体验卡。

还有两局，他一分一秒也不想让纪以跟温斯年待在一个队里了，去你妈的打满三局。

冉畅被余夏盯得浑身不自在，透过眼神他能读到浑身的敌意，不明白怎么休息了十五分钟不到回来人就变了一样，疯狂用眼神射穿自己。

趁着队内语音还没连上他凑过去问，“怎么了，难不成你在后台发现你家ad和我家辅助有一腿？”

余夏看着导播镜头扫过来，面上笑的灿烂嘴上却没好气的吭着，“没，毕竟梦中情人。”

冉畅也杠上了，“要吃醋也该是我吧，这么多AD想搞我家辅助，要换纪以前辈被全联盟的辅助惦记着，你受得了？”

余夏仔细一想，确实冉畅更惨一点。既然两个人都不愿意让他们成队友，于是凑近了点避开摄像机贴着他耳边轻轻说了句什么。

冉畅退后一步，“不好吧……”

余夏装的有模有样，“意外总是有的，你看对面，银河舰队，周前辈上单天花板，AD这个版本没什么用就不提了，程林哥野区黑社会，再加上你家温斯年，咱确实打不过啊。”

“而且，”余夏稍微思索了一下，“以前全明星赛不也有两局下班的吗？”

他编的，他属实编的，他也不知道。

没想到冉畅眼睛一亮，“对哦！”

两人达成一致，下路组开送。

身在上野但心系下辅的PF二人组一个一边吃着陈预送过来的人头经济，一个绕着龙坑转了三个圈准备蹲一条火龙。

冉畅在野王程林专心打蘑菇的时候冲上去被平A秒了的时候，钟宁都看不下去了，一边打着大龙一边对语音，“不是吧冉畅，你还可以送的再明显一点吗，要不你干脆去对面塔下暴毙得了，有summer一个0/10可就够了啊，再送第三局没了。”

毕竟他跟宋淮扬出门以前林覃揪着一队的队员耳提面命，三局一定要演满，求求各位祖宗了别二十分钟扫荡一局，半个小时回基地了。

对没错，碰巧被余夏猜中以前一定有两局明星赛下班的，就是PF五个人联手

——野辅联送，对面无敌。

差点被粉丝堵到基地门口，简直哀鸿遍野。

这边温斯年也察觉到了，冉畅这一场打下来基本就算出门就黑，皱皱眉头有点不解，明明跟他说过了要打三局……现在是怎么回事。

他麦了纪以一句，“summer怎么回事还在往这边送？没嘱咐好？”

纪以碍着摄像机不敢把怒气摆在脸上，只好跟队友语音输出，“半斤八两，冉畅可是0/7了你就没打过招呼？”

上中野悠闲的在逛街大乱斗，听着队内语音觉得再不救场真要两局回家了，周一尧倒是无所谓观众效果，反正他不听安排也不是一次两次的事了。

陈预处境就比较尴尬，林覃不敢骂钟宁连着周一尧也跟着沾光，宋淮扬是队长位林覃顾忌着他的面子也不会多说，唯一敢跟林覃呛声儿的秦家明这次还翘班了，压根没来。

他斟酌了一下多打一局比赛和回基地以后被林覃念两个小时的经，果断选择救场。

“年神——愣着干什么，送啊！”

温斯年现在也知道收敛，根本不收兵线了，一个大招空在墙上，“为什么是我？”

陈预正跟宋淮扬假装对线，毫不犹豫的冲上去接了对方一个技能血条疯狂下掉，“看看对面的战绩，谁家闹的事都自觉点，真眼睁睁看着他们把家送过来？”

纪以没吱声，出门踩了个夹子，很自觉。

联盟明星解说已经彻底放弃了职业道德，双双在疯狂玩梗。

直播间弹幕也飘成一片。

【年神辛苦了年神为了让我们看到第三局已经放弃了尊严】

【赛区之光的陨落之局】

【34/42请问我看的是篮球比赛吗】

【大家好欢迎收看湖人vs爵士】

【对不起我来晚了我能问一下我太阳神为什么沦落到3/12/4了吗……】

【太阳神算什么，看一眼我家年神，对不起粉丝以后没脸出去吹您这4/15/6的战绩了】

【纪年的陨落】

【纪年的陨落+1】

“这一局虽然SUN队伍败下城池啊但我们应该把呐喊声送给年神和纪神，感谢他们给我们多看一局比赛的机会！我们给选手休息十五分钟的时间，期待第三局他们的精彩比赛！”

钟宁摇摇头，往队友身上一靠，“太难了扬扬，太难了，我们下路收钱了，我打职业三年了，第一次看见48/55的战绩，谢谢DTF和YNA家的下路组给我开眼。”

宋淮扬一胳膊肘撞在他身上，“让让，别假哭了，我去个洗手间。”

没能成功送上第二局的余夏现在坐在椅子上不敢去后台，冉畅推了他好几次，“走了，去休息室了，愣什么呢！”

余夏跟他支支吾吾的回了句，“哦，知道了你先走吧，我……”

话还没说完纪以单手把外套甩在肩头，转着自己的ID卡坐到他电脑桌上，“走吧余少爷，等着爸爸请你呢？”

余夏手里攥着耳机，知道自己开局的时候拼了命往对家送的行为惹恼了纪以，这会儿也知道害怕，也知道心虚。

会场毕竟人多，粉丝的长炮咔嚓咔嚓往两个人脸上怼，纪以笑的温和，丝毫也没有生气的迹象，还冲前排的镜头打了个招呼。

余夏想糊弄过去，上一场挨了两巴掌现在屁股落在座椅是还有隐隐作痛的感觉，他本不想在会场继续跟纪以对着干，以为送完两局就能回基地了，再怎么说基地里还有几个哥哥罩着，他也不至于落得太惨。

没想到半路杀出个温斯年，赛区之光Light的名号不单单是因为春风化雨的温柔辅助，而是对战局细致入微的掌控，他能跟队友说“放心出门，后面有我”然后把整个局势尽收眼底。

悄无声息的扭转战局，包括送家。

余夏绞着衣襟，“我……我不累，不想去休息室。”

纪以轻声笑笑，伸手挑挑他的侧脸，“由不得你，”然后径直往后台走，给余夏留下一句不温不火的“滚过来”。

余夏低着头跟在纪以身后，像个乖巧的小尾巴，又像个倔强不驯的野宠。

休息时间本就不多，纪以进了休息室就在外设包的夹层里翻翻找找，余夏抻长了脖子盯着纪以的动作。

纪以瞥见余夏的小动作，心里又气又好笑，明明每次闯了祸都心惊胆战，还是锲而不舍的给自己找麻烦。

余夏看见纪以手里方方正正一个黑色的盒子，退着步子往门口跑，“纪、纪以……你怎么拿着这东西！”

纪以拆开盒子敲了敲桌子边，“过来，你要敢跑，腿给你打断。”

这话余夏听得耳朵都起茧子了，可他的腿还是好好的长在身上，但现在要是过去的话，他才是真的傻。

纪以收拾惯了他，长腿一迈两步就把人从门口抓了回来，揪着人的后衣领按在墙上，咬着牙训人，“话听不进去了是吗！嗯？”

余夏耳朵被拧了半圈，疼得直叫唤，“纪以、纪以！别揪了疼！疼疼疼！快松手。”

纪以手上又加了几分力气，“刚刚为什么胡闹！跟你说的话都当耳边风了是吗！”

余夏不敢顶嘴，只好唯唯诺诺的跟人求饶，“我不是，我……我就是一时上头。”

话音刚落身后就挨了重重的一巴掌，“上头？你打世界赛的时候怎么不上头！”

门外人来人往，脚步声不断，余夏不敢嚎的太大声，生怕别人知道他在这儿挨训，好大个人了还被按在墙上揍，在自己战队的时候被哥哥们看到就算了，丢人丢到别的战队，他真的要直接退役回家了。

纪以拎着他扔到桌边，哗啦一下扫开了桌面上的障碍，“老实趴着！”

余夏一扭头看见纪以拆着盒子，从里面掏出一个精致的小玩意，通体粉嫩，他曾经被这几寸大的东西折磨得趴在纪以脚边哀哭了半宿求着纪以给自己个痛快。

回忆十分是不美好，他瞬间软了半个身子，语气里糯成了棉花糖，“纪以……纪以，你行行好，我下场肯定好好打，我发誓。”

纪以脱了他的裤子一手探向他身后隐秘的地方，手指在小穴上打着转按压，那位置紧张的不断收缩着，还伴着余夏几乎染上了哭腔的声音在小声求饶，“求求你了队长，马上就上场了，你放过我……我、我回基地……”

两根手指探了进去，顺着收紧的甬道用力搅弄了几下，“回基地怎么？”

“呜呜呜……回基地让你打断腿行不行啊纪以我不想要这东西！”余夏哭了几句开始随口瞎编。

纪以收回手来，那冰冷的小玩意就贴上了他的臀峰，在上下蹭着最后停在了和跳蛋的粉色不相上下的幽密之地，稍稍用力地挤进去了半个小身子，余夏跟着就喊了出来，“别别别！求求你纪以——纪以！啊！”

纪以拍拍他的屁股，“放松点。”

上面还有上一场比赛结束以后留下来的零零散散的巴掌印，褪去了多余的红色独独几个指印清晰的印在白嫩的皮肤上。

余夏怕的浑身直抖，哪里能听着纪以的话放松身子，没有润滑的过的后穴又紧又涩，疯狂的向外排斥着异物的进入。

硬生生的把整个跳蛋挤进了余夏的身体，只留一截手指长的软线留在体外，余留在两瓣臀肉中间，颤巍巍的抖动着。

余夏伸手就去扯那让他分外不适的玩意，被纪以一巴掌抽开，手背一片泛红，嗖的一下又缩回来，哼哼唧唧的跟纪以讨饶，“我已经吃到教训了纪以，求求你拿出来吧…”

纪以给他提上裤子，把人拉起来，“我这么喜欢你，哪舍得真把你腿打断啊，宝贝儿，你说是不是？”

余夏忙点点头，一脸期待的看着纪以，后者拍拍他的脸颊，“所以啊，我这是在替你减刑！等会打完回去，看我怎么收拾你。”

门口已经有场务敲门了，温柔的姐姐在外面提醒，“两位选手注意时间，工作人员已经就绪马上开始第三场比赛。”

纪以跟门口回应，“谢谢您，马上！”

回身抽了桌子上的数据线，嗖嗖嗖在余夏身后落了三记，“给我疼着上场！看你还敢不敢乱来。”

数据线丢回桌子上的时候，钻心的疼从臀部顺着脊髓细细的往上爬，余夏双手覆在上面疯狂的揉捏想缓解这尖锐的痛感。

眼泪唰的就冒出来了，顾不得丢人不丢人扯着嗓子就哭上了，“呜啊——”

纪以从桌上把小半个巴掌大的遥控器收进手里，拿袖子给余夏擦了擦脸上的水痕，“走了上场了，想让直播间几百万人看你抹眼泪你就继续哭！粉丝手里个个都端着长炮，摄像机不拍她们也能拍到，一会你这双兔子眼睛就能上热搜。”

余夏憋着气抽了抽鼻子，委屈一览无遗。身体里还放着那种东西，感觉每走一步都能清晰的感觉到它在动，不断的往身体深处吸。磨的他直想腿软，又不敢耽误时间，只能紧走几步跟上纪以的步伐。

其实就在刚刚，纪以坐在电脑桌上用指尖挑着余夏侧脸的照片已经在电竞各大论坛上疯狂被转发。

cp粉关上门准备鞭炮齐鸣的过年。

战队粉破天荒的没有踩一脚cp粉，愣是把队友情也赞了个遍。

两个人穿着同样的队服，白色的运动衫上印着“LPL”的标志，没有战队没有ID没有赞助商。

深红色的电竞椅被场馆的灯光映成浅浅的金黄色，纪以弯着腰侧脸柔和的笑着，平时握着游戏鼠标的手青蓝色的血管清晰分明，修长的手指停留在余夏的颌骨上。

身后巨大的“ALL STAR”配着简单的星星图案熠熠生辉，仿若真是天上的星辰。

拍这张图的粉丝半分未修，直接发了出来，配文:

“我爱的是他们身前的LPL，无关乎任何。”

另:纯生图，不接受帮修，这是他们在我镜头下最纯粹最初的模样。

现在的余夏跟纪以一起迈上台时候，台下的欢呼声比刚刚更大了几分。

余夏愣愣的看着突然热情高涨的粉丝，顿感体内的东西开始了微妙的震动，瞬间呼吸一窒，转头看纪以，“你、快停下！”

纪以把遥控器扔进口袋里，余夏就要去抢被人一个侧身躲过了。

余夏不敢有太大的动作，夹紧了身体，只能由着纪以胡作非为，央求着看他，“纪以……受不了的，真受不了的！”

摄像机缓缓的移过来，余夏迅速调整表情收起不自在的神情，等摄像机走了，纪以在口袋里摸索着按了一下按钮，余夏跟着松了一口气，恨恨的瞪着纪以，“禽兽！”

纪以挑眉，“你说什么？”

余夏眼神飘到旁边，“说我错了。”

纪以拍拍他的肩膀，指着即将落座的两排电脑问他，“遥控距离是二十米，你觉得我在你对面，有二十米的距离吗？”

身边的人呼吸不畅，紧张的攥着衣袖，小声嘀咕，“十米都不到…哪来的二十！”

纪以又凑到他耳边，“你知道就好，你死一次我就开一次，复活了再关掉，听到没。”

余夏瞪大了眼睛看他，不明白这个人怎么就这么多花样，然而纪以没给他反驳的机会，主持人已经介绍选手落座了，纪以从场中间和他分道扬镳，在欢呼声中坐在他对面的位置。

剩下的五个小队员也分别坐回自己的位置，耳机扣好，开启赛前的互通心意阶段。

冉畅离余夏最近，尽量没有去看他，目光一直盯着电脑屏幕，“你没事？”

余夏风轻云淡，“能有什么事。”

冉畅实在不好意思提醒他，刚刚他在休息室嚎的半个后台都听见了，他跟温斯年回的比较晚正巧路过门外，听到余夏哭着喊着求饶，忍不住打了个哆嗦，怯怯的看温斯年，抱怨道，“都是一路心狠的主儿。”

温斯年揽着他的腰，“我还没跟你算刚刚那局比赛的账呢，你倒是先给我扣了个罪名，那我要是不落实一下，岂不是要让你失望了？”说着大手在他身后的两团软肉上威胁性的捏了捏。

冉畅急忙否认，“跟我没关系！summer怂恿我的！就是不想让你跟他ADC一起打了，才、才让我跟着一起送的。”

接着不等温斯年接话又小声嘟囔，“我还不乐意让你跟他一队呢。”

温斯年问，“他怂恿你的？”

冉畅重重的点头，“是是是！”

温斯年再问，“那他不该被收拾？”

“该，活该！”在人身安全面前，临时建立起的战友情不值一提。

只不过他只以为余夏被揍了一顿而已，万万想不到他现在别扭又时常变换的坐姿不光是因为疼，还有身体里随时可能震动起来的玩具。

第三局开始，有了正常的bp，大家的英雄都回归了正常的比赛，ban选阶段两方都没有太过于为难自己的老队友，余夏选了一个自己常用且稳妥的布隆

——其实也有在防止温斯年拿到布隆。

冉畅选了卡莎，两个人勉强还能配合。

纪以选了韦鲁斯的时候冉畅手心已经开始出汗了，隐隐约约觉得体内的东西马上就要开始动了。

谁都知道纪以在adc里是出名呢爱玩冷门，韦鲁斯的上场率硬生生让他一个人玩高了一个层次。

温斯年出了一手稻草人，不是他常用的英雄纯粹是为了配合纪以。

余夏暗暗咬唇，心道:轮得到你润物细无声吗，打个全明星都这么体贴，生怕别人不知道你是个好奶还是怎么的。

谁还不是个好奶了。

于是下路的卡莎和韦鲁斯还没对起线的时候，两个辅助先干起来了。

其实是summer单方面朝Light打了一套技能，血条掉了不到五分之一然后转身回家了。

冉畅郁闷了，“summer，咱商量个事呗，放过彼此吧，求求你了，咱把这场打完，放学门口见行吗？”

余夏安静的补兵，“唔…行。”

行才有鬼。

纪以从小天窗回头的时候，余夏这边一套技能都扔完了，有用的没用的全给稻草人身上点着了，温斯年不吭声把技能全吃了，语音给自己队友，“你这小朋友，醋味真够大的。”

“管的着吗。”

纪以嘴上不说，其实心里乐开了花，但转头又一想:简直瞎闹。

他头都快有两个大了，就算余夏的记性是金鱼，这会儿身上带着“提醒”也该收收神通，还一个劲儿上赶着折腾。

“卡莎布隆这个组合典型的下路发育，打野这边帮也帮不上，所以是ran和summer这边一直被压线，喔！韦鲁斯上来了！隔着两波兵线韦鲁斯上来了Light这边也放弃了后方Light进塔了，布隆闪现一技能躲开了他还能再躲吗，sun这边是有双招的，ran和summer难走了布隆没有Q了布隆一血了，韦鲁斯DoubleKill稳稳的收下了，Light最后的闪现躲开了塔攻，没有减员！”

余夏盯着灰色的屏幕瞬间白了脸，纪以真的说到做到，磨人的玩具开始运作，隔着身体他似乎都能听到嗡嗡作响，但其实纪以给他用的都是绝对静音的档位，不过是羞耻心作祟，让他觉得整个场馆都能听得到他的身体里振动的声音。

顾不得摄像机的机位，捏着鼠标攥的手指发白，呼吸声已经重到传到队内语音里，冉畅偷偷问他，“真没事吗？你哪里不舒服啊……我听你好像、好像有点不太对劲。”

余夏忍得额头上冷汗都下来了，硬撑着摇摇头，“没事！”

还好还好，只有十几秒。一阵快意过去以后顿停，余夏的手都跟着抖起来，出门倒是学会了小心，也没再故意挑衅敌方辅助，一场比赛下来还是被击杀了三次。

还有两次一次是在团战里敌方中单突过来想切后排，余夏一个回身替后排扛了伤，暴毙。

另一次则是推家的时候扛了两下水晶，跟爆炸的红色一起倒在了敌方家里。

出乎意料的是，纪以没再为难他，第二次等待复活的几十秒里，他时刻警惕着，但是一直等到画面亮起来，居然都没有震动的迹象。

不知道是纪以放过他还是因为团战里没有抽手的时间，总之他安然无恙的待到了赛后采访环节才又见到了纪以。

余夏赶忙蹭了两步贴到纪以身边，小心翼翼的问，“什么时候给拿出来啊…”

主持人还在提问，本来已经到了最后一个问题，临场突然加了一个粉丝的问题进来，“请问一下sun神，你觉得在最后一局比赛里最有放水嫌疑的是哪位选手？”

纪以接过话筒，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“对不起对不起，”然后整理好情绪重新作答，“我们本着公平公正的原则，认真对待每一场比赛，绝不假赛，谢谢。”

“哦，我们sun神的回答也是很官方……”

对白还没念完，纪以突然又接过话筒来，打断主持人的话，“当然是我自己。”

当然是我自己，当你在认真的比赛，我突然就心软了，一直以来summer都在他的身前身后套盾加奶，今日我在你的敌营，不能为你厮杀，那就选择不杀。

余夏一直到了收拾包回基地的时候还在回味纪以这句话，想起来就有点耳朵烫，揪着纪以的衣角半天开不了口。

支支吾吾的顾左右而言他的模样倒是让纪年知道他要说什么，把人拉到膝盖上伏下身子，一手用手指分开两片臀肉，另一手拉着软软的橡胶线用力一拽，被肠道温暖过的粉色跳蛋滑溜溜的被扯了出来。

余夏哼唧一声捂住了脸，自己提着裤子站到一边等着去洗干净东西回来收好的纪以。

程林在外边催两个人快点，上车回基地了。

（还记得程林吗？前面提到的野区黑社会下篇故事的主角，请记得一下谢谢）

纪以刚准备走又被身后的人拉住了，他认命的停住脚，“还什么事儿啊余少爷！”

余夏咬着下嘴唇不敢吱声，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看他，直到纪以抽身准备走了才慌乱的开口，“那、那个之前说的……不作数吧。”

纪以收了笑脸，正色道，“容的你讨价还价了吗。”

程林推门就听见这句话和余夏忍得通红的眼圈，忙伸手把小辅助外设包接过来拎在手里顺便把人圈进怀中，“啊不哭啊，纪以这王八羔子又吓唬你什么了？别听他的啊，哥带你走。”

余夏抽着鼻子被程林带走了，纪以跟在后面也上了车，江谙已经在副驾上玩起了手游。

接送选手的车内坐都是经过改造的，一般是六人的位置和后排一个摄影师的位置，今天摄影师不在，再加上队里只来了四个选手，车上空旷的很。

纪以坐在最后排的长坐上，程林坐在江谙身后看他玩手游，余夏本来跟着程林上车也坐在中间，被纪以一个眼神乖乖的跟着去了后面。

车内气氛不算压抑，有江谙一直在不停的喷队友，以及程林时不时的骚扰下骂的更狠了。

职业选手平时训练的时候不能骂人，江谙每次就把气全都撒在手游上，程林也乐的看他撒脾气，偶尔还跟着他一块在训练室闹上一两局。

余夏坐在纪以边上一句话也不敢说，看着脸色如常的人翘着二郎腿倚在边上刷微博，偶尔还露出点笑来，他坐不住了。

算了，伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，早死晚死都得死。

“纪以…你别生气了。”余夏往纪以身边蹭了一点，眼见着就要贴到大腿上了冷不防被纪以一脚踹到座位下面，“坐不住就跪着。”

程林闻声转过头来，“有病吧纪以！好好的又吓唬谁呢！”

纪以烦躁的把手机关了，顺手把刚刚在超话看到的图片保存下来，“你别管，你看他像是好好能听话的吗？”

程林虽然觉得余夏刚刚打的有点敷衍，但第三局好歹是认真打了，也看不惯平日里纪以积威作福动不动对余夏动手，隔着椅背去拉倒在地上的余夏，“过来，到哥这，别跟他一般见识。”

余夏又咬上下唇，抬头唯唯诺诺的看了一眼纪以的神色，脸上写着“你敢走试试”吓得他都快哭了，撑着座位小心翼翼的跪起来，“程林哥，不过去了，是我错了…我、我、但我不想挨打了呜呜纪以你放过我吧。”

程林看了眼不争气的余夏，无奈的叹了口气从兜里摸出蓝牙耳机戴上，点开了粉丝做的江谙的高光剪辑，开启了单集循环。

余夏的抽泣声小声地从后座传来，拉着纪以的裤腿委委屈屈的把自己跪坐在方寸之地，希望能得到男人的一点同情放过他。

纪以用鞋尖踢踢他的膝盖，“跪直了，不然就回基地门口跪着。”

车上铺着厚厚的地毯，毛茸茸的根本硌不到膝盖，但每每余夏觉到自己要大难临头之际都非常会给自己找委屈，愣是觉得三五分钟跪下来膝盖上有阵阵刺痛传来，再看纪以竟阖眸假寐。

会场是设在邻市，他们一路开车回去算下来少说要两个小时，真要跪两个小时，余夏想想就觉得熬不住。

“纪以…我错了，我想起来。”余夏揪着人的运动裤，直把绵软的布料都攥的变了形才下决心一样把话说出来。

纪以睁眼看他，“第一场说不打就不打了的是不是你。”

余夏缩着脑袋往后退了退，“那不是都罚过了吗……我、我还疼呢。”

睁眼说瞎话本事越来越厉害了，三四十个巴掌而已，当时纪以也顾忌着自己的手一会还要用没怎么下重力气，这会要是不接着打，那点伤对余夏来说就是浩浩浮生里的灰尘，掀不起任何风浪也长不了任何记性。

“那是罚你吗？那是逼你回去打比赛！我不打你肯乖乖回去？”纪以太了解他了，余夏什么事都敢做，冲起来连自己有时候都扛不住他闹脾气。

“还有，第二场怎么跟你说的？”纪以说得生气又点了点他的额头，戳的人直往后仰，“长本事了啊？觉得光自己送不够，还得拉上个作战伙伴是吧？”

手机“砰”一声扔在余夏面前，纪以和温斯年微信的聊天界面被调了出来，“看看！闯祸闯到别人家战队你可真不嫌丢人！冉畅年纪小好骗是吗，你比人家还大一年怎么就这么不懂事！”

余夏已经被纪以严厉的语气快吓哭了，抱着大腿开始认错，被提着衣领跪直了身子继续听训，“还有让你不准跑，也听不进去是吗，跟我玩猫捉老鼠呢你余夏！来，你来，”纪以让他跪到自己两腿中间，“重复一下我跟你说的要是敢跑就怎么样。”

一直在前面漏了半只耳朵偷听的程林接过话来，“打断腿是吗？纪以，你看我都知道了。”

纪以抬头看他，“正好，你箫借我用下。”

程林冷哼一声，“做梦。”

纪以一脸惋惜的拍拍余夏的头顶，“你程林哥不给你起来的机会，你得跪两个小时回基地了，说不定回去还要在大厅里挨揍，到时候连做饭的阿姨都知道，你又不听话了。”

余夏不想跪，也不想挨打，只好一直哼着鼻音跟纪以撒娇，半是委屈半是认错。

程林不可思议的看了一眼纪以，人怎么能这么卑鄙。然后从包一侧抽出了自己的长箫，把绒布包重新塞回去，只递给纪以一个带着穗子坠的紫竹洞箫。

纪以伸手去接，程林没松手，“轻点，这回是手工的，断了你赔不起。”

然后扭头把耳机彻底塞严实了。

余夏可怜兮兮的看纪以，小幅摇了摇头。

要说这箫其实是程林从小的爱好，大学的时候还参加了学校的音乐节，只可惜大一没读完就来战队了，撩了一堆妹子没解决完。

现在甚少有时间能听程林出声了，一则每次下训都是深夜了，扰民不好；二则他自己也不太愿意继续吹了，总觉得职业选手跟这种风雅之物格格不入。

但依然会随身带着，毕竟是十几年的习惯，为此他的外设包还特意加定了一个侧包，专门留给竹箫的。

这让余夏一度认为，程林表面上是最疼自己的，其实时时刻刻为他准备着打人工具。

真不是。

纪以拍拍自己的腿，又用箫点点车座位，对余夏说，“选个地儿吧余少爷。”

余夏直摇头往车门处躲，“不要，纪以……求求你了，回去再打吧。”

声音小的不能再小，恐怕就只有他们两人能听见。余夏挨过的打轻的重的都有，轻一点的记上三个小时，重一点的记个三天，下了床照样爱给纪以找事。

倒不是余夏多爱找茬，进战队第一年，也是跟很多人一样，没有家里人的支持，一腔热血背井离乡。

年末的时候工资卡到账了，余夏去橱窗里给父亲买了块沛纳海的小牛皮表带的手表又给母亲挑了柜台里最贵的那条钻石项链，带着浑身的礼物在基地门口接到了医院打过来的电话。

纪以最后悔的时候就是那一年提前回家了，没能赔余夏熬这一段路，程林没日没夜的跟着余夏料理后事，看着他一句话都不说的送了父母的骨灰回家乡葬了。

等他回来以后已经是一个月后了，余夏被程林惯着熬坏了身体，他拿皮带逼着人把一月有余的眼泪打出来了，那是余夏熬的最久的一次，从头到尾没说话没掉一滴泪，直到意识模糊的时候纪以抱着他，才湿了脸颊。

“他们是来看我的纪以，他们以为我赌气不回家，纪以我错了纪以，我该听他们的话回去好好读书的，是我害死了他们，”

纪以什么话也没说，从天亮陪他坐到天黑，从沉默不语到嚎啕大哭。

心理医生看了好几遍，突发性人格障碍没有医疗手段可以奏效的，余夏时常焦虑又偏执，但偏偏又有反复无常的情绪变化和不稳定的行为，他要做什么一定要做，只不过因为有了这一年下来纪以的巴掌跟着他，倒是现在会害怕了，认错也比以前快了许多。

像现在打还没挨在身上的时候就已经学会了耍着小心思求饶，直抓着纪以的手捏来揉去就是不肯趴着，纪以瞪他一眼让他快点选，不然就接着跪着。

余夏磨磨蹭蹭的爬上纪以的腿，小腿被迫屈起来靠在车门上，最后还不肯放开手里揪着的衣袖，“纪以，轻点啊……啊啊！”

话没说完身后凌厉的风声就响起了，纪以不爱跟他废话，打之前能掰扯清楚了就算讲过道理了，再没有多说话的必要。

这柄长箫的竹是上等的紫竹，表面光滑透亮是深紫色里透着黑，衬得高贵好看。虽是中空的竹管但内壁的厚度也是实打实的，落在肉上虎虎生威，更何况纪以的手劲，是用巴掌能把人打到第二天坐不下来的程度。

接二连三的抽在身后，又唤起了前两顿打的记忆，眼泪哗啦啦就下来了，余夏不敢叫的太大声，只好拼命的把袖子往嘴里塞，发出呜呜的声响。

竹棍隔着运动裤把力气按进肉里，再高高举起沿着刚刚的位置重复着同样的动作，纪以不用看也知道余夏那原本只有几个指印和三道数据线留下来的的U型伤以外粉红的臀肉正被一道一道的红肿覆盖。

十几下也只落在三四个位置上，余夏的小腿不停的踢着车门，身子也在纪以腿上左一下右一下的扭动，要不是纪以胳膊箍住他的腰这会早就掉到座椅下边去了。

见腿上的人一直也没声儿，纪以停下来查看他埋在胳膊里的脸，发现整张脸憋的通红紧紧的皱在一起，嘴里咬着自己外套的衣角，骤然被翻出来还有点可怜的看着他掉了两颗眼泪。

“我不让你叫了？”纪以看了这副模样还是有些心疼的，余夏天不怕地不怕，就怕人前挨打。

纪以也不会真在陌生人跟前训他，只不过程林几个也都见惯了余夏被揍，他趁着机会故意赶在这几个人在的时候给他好好长个记性。

余夏还是不吭声，纪以就拽着他的裤腰把挨了打的肉露出来了，臀面刚一见着空气余夏就挣扎起来，轻声细语的求着，“纪以纪以，给我留点面子吧…别脱了。”

哪里能如他的意，纪以向来说一不二，更别说已经动了手的事，抻着裤子一直拉到膝弯处，露出光裸的大腿和有几道凌乱的鞭痕的臀。

江谙扬手把头顶的后视镜关上了。

“现在想起来害臊？不觉得晚了吗，”纪以照着肿得最厉害的地方清脆的给了他一记，“嗯？余夏。”

余夏疼得一哆嗦，身体都紧绷了起来，嘴里的痛呼几乎溢到齿缝了，硬生生的被吃回去了，只留下呜咽声。

身后没了布料的拦截，竹棍再抽下来就是肉眼可见的挤着肉泛白，随着凶器的离开再汹涌的血液涌到被击打的位置，汇成深于皮肤的红色。

余夏疼得急了伸手去摸臀上的一道道肿痕，纪以半路停手卸了力气才没敲到人的指骨上。

余夏只顾着揉着凌厉的伤，完全没感觉到头顶的人怒气砸下来，等到他揉够了把手挪开的时候才觉出点闯祸的滋味，犹犹豫豫的偏头看了一眼纪以，后者平静的看他，手里把玩着竹箫尾部挂着的装饰穗。

纪以不催他，余夏也知道认错。

“我…我错了纪以，不该伸手的呜呜呜但是太疼了我忍不住了…”满是哭泣意味的声音现在传到纪以耳朵里更是怒气中烧。

“知道错就行，余夏，准备好了吗。”纪以问他。

余夏疯狂的摇头，撑起半个身子去够纪以手里的凶器，但是一把被按回来，腰上的大手像铁钳一样牢牢地禁锢着他，无处可逃。

纪以问他准备好了吗是问他准备好承受不遗余力的抽打了吗。他就是这样，每一分的怒气最后都会表现在抽在身上的痛。

余夏是怕的，单手绞着袖子，声音里止不住颤抖，“我我我真的不是故意的，你信我啊纪以我真的不是故意的。”

声音是被凌厉的竹鞭抽破的，三下狠狠的往白嫩的大腿根上落下去，空气被细细的工具划破的声音还没消逝，尖锐的叫喊声就跟着响起在车里。

分在醒目的一道紫色的痕迹压在肉上，比刚刚的几十下在臀面上的上更凶更可怖，只三下就让一直忍着声音抽泣的余夏失控的痛呼出声。

同样的力道同样的位置，丝毫没有偏差的叠在一起，任身体怎么挣扎扭躲，身后的竹鞭都能破风而来，充血的皮肤变得透明，没有变红的机会就紫成一片。

仰头的抗着身体疼痛的余夏，表情扭曲，疼得狠了大口喘着气，顾不得认错求饶，只有哭断了气儿的嘶哑。

瘀血汇集在皮下寻找出口，皮肉失去了弹性，一道紫黑的印记横亘在腿根上，划开了臀腿的分界，几乎要和浑身透亮的竹箫的颜色融作一体。

余夏涕泗横流的翻身挣扎，一条腿已经从后座落到地上，半跪在地毯上，上身还被牢牢地按在纪以腿上，哭嚎出声。

眼泪流的汹涌澎湃，夹着颤抖的声音，“我错了…饶了我吧纪以，我承认刚刚都是故意的，求求你了。”

纪以手向来黑，腕力型选手的日常健身一定少不了力量的训练，他对余夏也不留情。

这么多年来余夏犯下的事成百上千，事无大小一律狠狠的揍一顿，打到他记住了，打到他不敢拧着脾气再来第二次，就算结束。

“不够，余夏，你记不住。”

纪以肆无忌惮的挥着胳膊，声音冰冷，“你从来不知道什么是知进退，死有余辜知道是什么意思吗，我教教你。”

余夏从第一声哭喊叫了出来以后，就收不住声儿，他本不想如此狼狈丢人，硬憋了几秒被眼泪呛到，又哭又咳。

车里暖气开的很足，挣扎的太久不知道是因为扑腾出来的汗还是疼出来的冷汗，身上湿了一片。

哭声入耳余夏觉得丢人，挤着身子想往纪以怀里钻，“队长…队长，我知进退，知道了我知道了，我以后不跟你对着干。”

他拼了命的想把哭泣的声音堵回去，慌乱地只抓得住纪以敞开的衣襟，往嘴里一塞尝到了金属拉链的味道，又抽出来扔开重新扯着嗓子喊。

委屈和哭泣得不到纪以的心疼，换来的只有越来越重的抽打。

“纪以……纪以！啊——我真的不敢了，真的我发誓，以后你说…啊！你说什么我听、我听什么！”余夏的声音哑的不成样子，从喉咙里疯狂的向外喊。

顾不得车上的人，只能感觉到一阵阵疼。要把他的腿从中间生生切开一样。

那窄窄的一寸地儿早就没处下手了，纪以斜斜的落了一道，扯着皮肤撕开了一层，声音依然冰冷，如同竹棍接触皮肤一样机械，“你敢的，余夏，你记不住，你从来记不住听话这两个字怎么写。”

硬成一片的瘀血慢了两拍，等击打重新落在跟臀腿处相比红肿覆盖下完好的皮肉时，深红色的血丝才顺着破皮的纹理渗了出来。

身体僵硬的余夏疼也僵在了那块抽烂了的肉上，十数下又往臀峰上招呼的时候，破了皮的尖锐刺痛才姗姗来迟的抵达了神经。

凄厉的惨叫声吓了江谙一跳，手机脱手而出掉到了地上。

程林手机振动了一下屏幕亮起来，江谙给他发消息了。

【纪以没有心你也没有？】

【你还不拦你等着给夏夏收尸呢？】

他不是没听见余夏凄惨的声音，耳机里听过无数遍的集锦都成了背景，只不过打的少了他也拦不下来，谁不心疼，可谁又拦得住纪以。

拦住了纪以，怎么能救的了余夏。全队疼着这么一个弟弟，没有一个人能解开他心里郁结的障碍，说他不懂事，其实明明比谁都清楚什么能做什么不能做。

他怕有一天纪以不要他了，怕战队不要他了，怕队里的哥哥不要他了，不论什么承诺他都抵不住那场突如其来的离别。

不断的试探，不断的确认，有人在意他。

纪以在救他，别人插不了手，再心疼也只能眼睁睁看着。

程林捏着手机的手指开始泛白，沉声吼了一句，“够了，纪以！”

余夏听见程林的声音才像是回过神来，抓住了救命稻草一样挣着身子想逃离，“程林哥，救救我…救救我，我、我要被打死了。”

程林摘了耳机塞进江谙手里，“夏夏，哥回头了？”

余夏哪知道程林什么意思，呜呜的低声哭着喘不过气来，只知道叫一遍纪以的名字，再叫一遍程林。

程林静悄悄的回过头，伸手在纪以面前，意图很明显，索要自己的东西。他用余光看了一眼趴在腿上的人露在外面的皮肤。

大面积的瘀血不堪入目，交错凌乱的肿痕一道叠着一道，足足高肿出两指的模样，下面还有一条寸宽的紫痕。

“够了，纪以。”程林又重复了一遍，“你不心疼我心疼。”

竹箫重新落在程林的掌心，明明是冰凉的触感，却像是缠绕着余夏的体温。

程林把东西收起来，刻意忽略了上面沾着的血迹，不止一次了，这把箫几乎染透了余夏的血，那是他心里的恶魔。

每次用完纪以都会重新买一支新的给他，每一支都比现在带着的更精致，他都存在抽屉里，从来没换。

余夏的身子一碰就抖，也穿不上裤子，江谙把自己身上的毯子扯下来扔到后座，“不谢。”

纪以接住毯子盖在余夏身上，手臂拉着他的腋下调了调位置让他舒服一点趴在自己腿上，余夏以为还要打，慌乱的拉着纪以的手，“纪以！”

纪以摸摸他的头顶，“不打了，夏夏，不打了。”

余夏没有再接着大声哭叫，只有默默的抽着鼻子，偶尔眼角渗出一些泪水悄悄浸湿了睫毛，染红了眼眶，纪以安静的的听着他哭，摸着他的头顶。

掀开毯子下看了一眼凝住的血痂，心里的那一点酸氤氲缠绕，无限放大，竟落了一滴滚热的泪在余夏的外套上。

纪以悄悄擦了眼角的湿气，“夏夏，别再试了，我一辈子都要你，现在YNA是你的家，以后你想去哪里，咱们就在市郊买套小房子，打了这么多年，我也有些存款了，珍馐盛宴谈不上，一辈子吃足穿暖应该够了，别再怕了，”纪以重复着刚刚的话，“我一辈子要你，不会离开。”

余夏掉了两滴泪，吧嗒落在车座位上。

江谙关了手游，“夏夏，我刚给你订了全套的switch，还有最新款的任天堂。我觉得我能玩一辈子，你得陪我玩一辈子呢。”

程林从后面按了他的头，“你玩个屁你玩别带坏了余夏，”然后转过身伸长了胳膊弹了余夏的脑袋一下，“哥是摆设吗？每次疼得快死了才知道喊人，下次喊的晚了，我也不救你。”

“还有——”程林顿了顿，“我房子比纪以的多，签约费也比他高，珍馐盛宴也养的起你一辈子。”

纪以瞪他一眼，“滚。”

余夏轻声问，“真的吗。”

“当然。”异口同声。

江谙把手机递给余夏看，“我刚刚给你上单哥哥发消息了，他说回基地给你报仇，纪以今天活不成了，直接送火葬场。”

过了许久，余夏闷闷的声音从纪以腿上传过来，“不行，不许。”


End file.
